A Unexpected Reunion
by mike97321
Summary: Artemis is wondering what her life would not be without Wally but she does not know that he is going to pop back into her life. Together, they will try to get to bottom on why he's back and figure out where they go for there.


Chapter 1- Unexpected Visit

**"Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing that the only person you really have control over is yourself."**

Artemis stood atop the giant glowing, yellow and green sign of Wayne Enterprises, bow in hand ready to go on a moment's notice; a feeling on loneliness filled her entire body.

It had just been a mere seven days since Wally sacrificed his life to save the people of Earth from the horrors of the Reach.

Since then, she now had a giant gaping hole in her heart, a hole that her love for Wally used to fill; but now no one or anything could fill it, no matter what.

Not much has changed, she thought to herself, remembering the days she and Wally used to spend together.

"Wally, I wish I could have you back for just a moment, that's all I ask. It's not a lot." She said to herself in a calm voice, tears started to flood her eyes.

Her hand trembled as she reached into her pocket to retrieve a gold pocket watch with their picture in it, it was on New Year's Eve, it was their first kiss together; they never knew who took the photo but they bet their money on Robin; he was always doing things like that, they did not mind it at all.

A gift that Wally gave her on one of the routine patrols they used to go before they started dating. It was the only time that they were alone but it was special.

She missed the way that he used to tell her that it was all being to be okay and that nothing would ever separate him and that his little spitfire.

A sudden whoosh of air filled the entire rooftop; this was something she never encountered before, she had seen a lot of things with the team but this she did not believe, even for a second.

Out of nowhere Wally appeared, dressed in his kid flash uniform like he always used to be. He could not be real she thought to herself, wondering if she had really lost her mind.

"Hey." Wally said blinking an eye.

"I have a million questions but first, how do I know that are you the real Wally?" Artemis said, drawing her bow, pointing at Wally.

"New Year's Eve, it was our first kiss together." Wally explained. "We had just fought our mentors and freed them from Vandal Savage's control and I called you my little spitfire."

"Wally, it is you."

Artemis could not believe her eyes, the man who she fell in love with was standing in front of her; could she be dreaming and if it was a dream; either way she did not care.

She had Wally back, that's all that mattered.

"How did you get back?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story to tell if you got the time." Wally said.

"I've got time, I got all the time in the word."

They sat there on the top of Wayne Enterprises, just talking. They caught up on all the little things that happened since he left to save the world. Kaldur back leading the team after all he did, her escapade to save him from a worst fate with Doctor Fate and her descent into depression, nearly sending her into the Society's hands.

"First things first; I did technically die when I went to help Barry and Bart. The only thing that saved me was the gold pocket watch I have from you on our one year anniversary."

"Wait? I had the pocket watch." Artemis explained.

"You didn't."

"How?"

"I took the watch after we went to Paris and I left you to go help. The gold from the watch disrupted the time flow, turns out that it messes with the space time continuum which had been sending me into a wormhole which shot me out on top of the building at this exact moment when you were standing there." Wally explained. "I don't understand it myself, but I stole it out of your pocket when you weren't looking."

She could not follow what he was saying then again science was always his thing. Wally just sat there with a look of confusion, which made him begin to think about the life that they could have had if he did not run away to save the world.

"Do you want to know something?" Artemis asked.

"What?"

"I was going to jump right before you got here. I couldn't deal with the fact that I would never see you again. Leaving me in Paris under the Eiffel Tower made me think; if I could not see you again, I would make sure that I could." Artemis said with a lump in her throat, choking back the tears.

"What!" Wally said, wondering why she would think about doing such a thing; she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, killing herself to see him again; the Artemis he knew would never do such a thing, not even that.

Wally threw it off as his own paranoia, but something wasn't right with Artemis. She seems different, more than usual. He knew everything about her, the actions she did, did not match up with what he remembered about her.

Perhaps he was being a bit too paranoid. Maybe it was his own guilt about leaving her all alone coming up to surface. Wally did not which it was but there was one thing he was certain about, the person standing in front of him was not the person he loved.

"Wally, what's wrong, you're not your usual perky self." Artemis said, wondering what was going on inside his head.

"It's nothing, just wanting to see the rest of the team, if that's ok with you." Wally explained.

"Why not, hop on the back, it's a long way back to the cave, at least twenty miles". She explained, revving the engine to signal Wally to hurry up and get on the back.

"Fine, let's go", Wally said sarcastically, knowing that she would never let him to do that in a million years.

She had Wally back, her spitfire, that's all that mattered. Besides it was a long way to the Cave, Wally rested his head on her back, the vibrations from the road felt like home. They put him to sleep which was something he desperately needed to do since he got back.

All of a sudden the bike stopped, Wally was jerked out a sound sleep, very violently, he thought but whatever they were there in one piece, that's all that mattered.

"Wake up sleep head", a calming voice said, "Time to get up, princess".

Wally shook his head all about to make sure that he was still in one piece, he never trusted Artemis when she drove because he would usually just run everywhere. Wally looked up to see a familiar sight.

The zeta tube, the one he used to take and use when he was with the team back before everything happened with him and the Reach. The familiar sight made him excited to see everyone again since he died about a week ago. The thought of seeing M'gann, Superboy, Robin, Batgirl, Rocket, Tim, hell even seeing Batman again made him happy ; they were his family, the ones he cared about and if anyone ever hurt them, he would hurt the people responsible.

Wally walked up to the tube and used his hand to enter the code he used to enter back then, B07. The feel of the zeta tube made him shiver with fear. What if they did not want to see him? What if they moved on and he was going to mess up everything all over again? The thoughts seeped into his head, but he ignored them for the time being.

All he wanted to do was see his friends again.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you!" Artemis said with excitement.

She pulled Wally from behind her then to in front of her. Wally felt like he was on display but it did not matter as long as he could see the entire team.

"Hey everybody, I'm back."

Their faces turned sheet white. No one them could believe that Wally was back. Bart could not believe it no matter what, he was the one person along with Barry who saw Wally die, there was no way he was back, there was nothing left of him afterwards.

Wally looked all around the room, it looked exactly the same, nothing changed, since he was gone. M'gann, Superboy, Robin and Bart were standing in the middle of the cave, wondering how he was back but honestly no one of them cared, they had Wally back, that's what mattered the most.

Before Wally could say anything else, M'gann ran directly to hug him, firmly grasping him within her arms, "Wally, you're back, we missed you." The words echoed throughout Wally, the fact that they all missed him made him feel like one the team again. Wally could not help but wonder where Dick was, after all he was his best friend, Wally figured he would be the one person who was there to greet him.

"Where's Nightwing?"

"You didn't hear? After you died, he left the team, no one knows where he is." Robin explained.

Wally could not believe what he just heard, his best friend was missing, no one knew where he was, what the hell was going on? First Artemis is acting strange and now Dick was missing. Something was up, he just could not figure it out at the time.

M'gann released him from her grasp, she hugged a lot harder than he remembered. "Anyway, who's next?"

Bart walked up to his cousin, wondering if it really was Wally or just something impersonating him. "If you really are Wally, how do I know you really are Wally?" Bart asked.

"You don't, you have to trust me."

"I can't not until I'm sure." Bart said, a feeling on anger filled his whole body, he wanted his cousin back, and now he finally got what he wanted but he is not sure of this after all.

"You once told me that once you were my relative from the future so we said that you were my cousin from this century." Wally explained. "At least that's what we told everyone."

"How?" Bart asked curiously, wondering how this all happened.

"Long story, I'll tell you all, if you got the time." Wally said.

They all sat down on the couches with the cave, listening to every single detail as Wally explained what happened to him afterwards. The way they looked at him, a look of amazement that he made it back from that in one piece and a look of contention, they felt like they could not trust him at least for a little while.

"So, where everyone else?" Wally asked with curiosity.

"Kaldur's out on a mission, Rocket's out shopping for a dress for Prom, Batgirl's doing what she normally does and the rest of the team has the weekend off, they deserved that much." Connor said, holding some words back as to not make Wally angry.

Wally knew that they were holding something back, like they knew something about Dick they did not want him to know, so Wally decided to find Dick on his own.

"I have to go find Dick, I'll be back soon." Wally said, getting up out the chair and headed toward the exit. He needed to find his best friend but first he had an old friend to see.

The cold wind hit Wally in the face, probably due to the fact that he took Dick's bike and he did not take a helmet. He did not feel like running, not when his best friend was out there somewhere.

"Now if I was Dick, where would I go?" Wally thought to himself, hitting the throttle to go faster. "Gotham Park, no that's too easy. Wayne Manor, not really. Well how about? ummm." Wally did realize after thinking about every other option, it was the one thing he forgot about for years.

He thought of all the places that he and Dick went to when they were kids, but that was a long time ago about five years, give or take. Wally knew of only one place that only he and Dick knew about, no one else.

It was their secret place, a cave that Batman used to use but gave to Dick on his 16th birthday. They used to go there when they did not have to have to work or go on missions. They used to sit there, play video games and just be friends back in the day.

Without hesitating, Wally pushed on the throttle as hard as he could to get to Dick. With any luck he would be there waiting for him.

Wally arrived about an hour later, got off the bike and looked for the hidden entrance. It took him a while since he had not been there in about five years. Finally after an hour, he put in the code to the door and entered the cave, hoping to find Dick and possibly the answers he needed.

Wally walked inside the dark, barely light up cave. He looked around and saw Dick in his Nightwing costume, standing in front of the computer. He looked like he had not sleep in a week.

"Dick, I'm back," Wally screamed across the cave. Dick flipped himself around and threw Wally to the ground, his baton on Wally's throat. He could not take any chances.

"Who are you? You're not Wally I'll tell you that. What or who are you?" Dick demanded to know, his fingers gripping the baton tightly.

"Wallace Rudolph West, born to Rudolph and Mary West. We first met when we founded Young Justice, five years ago. You were with Batman and I was with Flash. We were tired of being sidekicks to them. I was with you through most of everything including the time when you went back to the circus and I could not go because I knew of your past." Wally explained, hoping that Dick would snap out of it and come back to reality.

"You can't be Wally, you're dead."

"True but you're still short and I'm still taller." Wally said with a comedic tone, just like he used to.

Dick let out a small grin, somehow he knew it was Wally. He pulled the baton off of Wally's throat and hugged him, gripping him within his arms. He couldn't believe that his best friend was back. Wally was just happy to see his old friend again. "It's really you isn't?"

"It is, I don't look half bad for a dead guy." Wally joked.

"True but I still look better than you, but we have much to talk about; it's something bigger than the Reach Invasion you stopped, it's bigger than all of us." Dick explained.


End file.
